Good Do Nothing
by jayer
Summary: "All that is necessary for the triumph of evil is for good men to do nothing." Edmund Burke  British Statesman and Philosopher, 1729-1797
1. Chapter 1

"It's not fair." Derek fumed. "You promised. You said you wouldn't take any more kids with Sarah and Desi in school."

"Derek James Morgan. I know that I did not raise a son that is selfish and mean. Those poor kids have been through enough. What is not fair is that they will be put in the Detention Center when they didn't do anything wrong."

"Then let someone else take them."

"No one can take both of them and we can." Fran sighed. "I know I promised. And I'm sorry but right now they need a little kindness and"

"I know, I know 'what you do to the least of these people, you do unto me'" Derek knew the verse very well. It was his mother's favorite.

"Jackie says they are trying to find the father as fast as they can." Fran gave her son a one armed hug. "And they're high school kids. So you don't have to dress anyone or feed them and no one wets the bed."

"Fine." Derek gave up. "But does he have to sleep in my room?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

The doorbell cut off Derek's reply.

"Good. That's them. Be nice. And smile. Or at least stop scowling." Fran said over her shoulder as she left the room

He could hear his mother opening the door.

"Thank you for letting us stay with you, Mrs Morgan." He could hear a girl's voice. "We're sorry to be an imposition."

"You are no such thing. We're happy to have you."

Derek resisted the urge to disagree. His mother's mind was set and he had no doubt she'd tear up his permission form to play ball in a heartbeat.

"Derek say hello to Penelope and Spencer." Fran said from the doorway.

"Hey" Derek stopped short as he looked at the two kids. The girl was alright, kind of chubby. But her brother. His mother said the guy was a junior like him. But this kid was tiny. Stick skinny and short. He was practically hiding behind his sister, staring at the floor. Bad enough Derek had to share his room, he was stuck with some kind of mutant kid.

"Hello Derek." Penelope smiled. "Say hello to Derek, Spence." She said to her brother.

Derek thought he heard the kid mutter something to the floor.

"He is kind of shy." Penelope said blushing a little.

A timer went off in the kitchen. "I hope you kids are hungry." Fran gently pushed them toward the kitchen. "Don't worry, everything is going to be fine. You'll see."

Yeah, Derek thought to himself. It's going to be great.


	2. Chapter 2

"Derek." His mother's voice made him stop short. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To school."

Fran shook her head. "Not without your breakfast."

"I'm not hungry."

"Try again, young man." Fran waved him back inside. "Besides, you aren't going to make Penelope and Spencer walk to school by themselves."

"Mom, they aren't babies."

"I know they aren't, but they don't know their way around the neighborhood and it's not exactly out of your way."

"You know I have practice after school."

"I do. They can hang out and watch practice after school like the other kids."

"They might not want to."

"Well then they can choose to walk home, since they will know the way." Fran pushed Derek into a seat. "Since you are going to wait for them, to happily walk them to school and make sure they get situated, you can have a good breakfast and not spend your allowance on donuts."

"Fine." Derek was pouring himself a glass of juice when he heard footsteps.

"Good morning." Fran was all smiles. "Perfect timing. I was just getting breakfast ready. There's juice on the table and milk in the refrigerator. Do you like fried eggs or scrambled?"

"We like scrambled eggs. Thank you." Penelope said quietly.

Derek drank his juice staring out the window. Still he could see the shadowy reflections of Penelope pouring them both a glass of milk before sitting down at the table.

He knew he was in a foul mood but he couldn't help it. He was tired and cranky. His new roommate kept him up crying. Not bawling, but sobbing, face down into his pillow like he thought no one could hear it. Derek had pulled his covers over his head trying to drown it out but it was no good. Knowing the kid was crying just made it seem even louder. And the covers made him hot and he could never sleep when he was hot. He'd almost gotten out of bed and gotten his mother or Penelope, but the kid was trying to hide it like he didn't want anyone to know so who was he to start up a huge fuss.

So he just tried to ignore them, not talk to them. That way he wouldn't say anything nasty to them. Especially the kid.

"There we are." Fran put a plate in front of him. "Eat up. You don't want to be late."

Derek snuck a glance at the pair as he ate. At least they were dressed okay. Penelope had on a denim skirt and a hot pink sweater. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail. Her brother was in dark brown corduroys and a plaid button down. Course nothing could make him pass as a high school student. He wasn't even 5 ft tall and couldn't weight more than 70lbs. You could put him in a tux and have him show up in a limo and everyone was going to know he was a total freak. At least he wasn't going to be around long.

"So Derek will walk with you to the school and show you Mr Hanson's office. He's expecting you. Desiree and Sarah had to leave early to get to their classes at the College but Desi is off work tonight so she'll be home to make dinner. I unfortunately couldn't trade shifts so I won't be home until almost bed time.

Derek has football practice after school so you can stay and wait for him or walk home." Fran grabbed a key off the rack by the door. "Take the spare key with you in case you need it." Penelope put it in her pocket.

They quickly finished breakfast and left. As soon as they were past the end of the block and out of view, Derek picked up his pace. Not enough to ditch them but enough that hopefully folks wouldn't figure out they were together.

"Hey, Derek. Slow down." Penelope called. "Some of us don't have your long legs."

Derek stopped to wait. Plan foiled.

"Thanks." Penelope smiled at him clueless.

"Hey Derek." A girl called out.

"Hey Vanessa." Derek smiled as he, and his pair of tagalongs, crossed the street. "Looking good."

"Whatever." Vanessa smirked at him. "Who are they?"

"My mother." No other explanation needed. Everyone knew about Fran Morgan and her soft spot for 'strays'. "Vanessa, this is Penelope and Spencer."

"Hey there." Vanessa smiled warmly. "Love that sweater."

"Thanks."

"These are my girls, Chanelle and Stacy."

"Hey." The two said in unison.

"Yo, D." Derek saw Rodney and a couple of the other guys waving at him from the steps of the school.

"Hey Vanessa, do me a huge favor." Derek turned on his sweetest smile. "Take Penelope and Spencer to Hanson's office for me."

"Derek, your mother said"

"I know, but I really need to talk to Rodney about something right now and I don't want you to be late on your first day. Vanessa's cool. She'll take care of you. Please Vanessa."

"Yeah sure. We'll take care of them, you go do your big important football junk." Vanessa led them away chatting with Penelope like they were old friends.

And Derek jogged off to hang with his friends.


End file.
